Transfigurations (episode)
The Enterprise rescues a critically injured amnesiac who is undergoing a mysterious transformation. Summary Stardate 43957.2: The Enterprise is exploring an unchartered star sytem within the Zeta Gelis Cluster, when the ship discovers a faint life sign and debris from a small ship on one of the planets. While on the surface, Dr. Beverly Crusher enlists La Forge's help to stabilize the alien's neural acitivty by creating a mental link between the two. When the connection is made, an energy discharge enters Geordi's mind. In sickbay, Dr. Crusher works tirelessly with her staff to stabilize the severely wounded mystery man, her work aided by his quick recuperative powers. She also notices that there are cellular changes taking place in his body that are not connected to his injuries. When the alien, now named John Doe, finally recovers enough to awaken, he does not know who he is or why he was in a fire fight, which led to the destruction of his vessel. The bridge crew attempt to ascertain the origins of the mystery alien while continuing their work on the charting of the star system. John Doe has been aboard for over a month, his recuperation speedy and successful, but the doctor is still puzzled by his continuing mutation, which now elicits pain and a glowing energy pulse from his torso. We soon discover that his healing abilities can be directed outwards when he heals O'Brien's dislocated shoulder. We also learn that Dr. Crusher has developed romantic feelings for John during very adult dinner conversation with her son, Wesley Crusher. As the bridge crew grow closer to discovering the origins of John Doe, the alien remembers fragments of his past, namely that he was escaping his planet and that there were others with him. Now nearly two months onboard, John's painful and accelerating cellular mutations cause him to fear that what is happening to him may hurt people around him. As he tries to escape in a shuttlecraft, Worf is killed but is revived by John Doe. The Enterprise is soon joined by a Zalkonian ship. Captain Sunad requires the delivery of the stranger from Picard. Allegedly, he is a dangerous criminal who is disturbing the normal order of society and deserves death. What John finally remembers upon seeing the Zalkonian is that Zunad and those like him in power have been murdering members of their society who experience the cellular mutations in an attempt to prevent what we discover is the inevitable evolution of the species. John finally evolves into the next step in Zalkonian evolution and proclaims to Zunad that he cannot be stopped in his crusade to let Zalkonian society know what lies beyond the painful cellular mutations. Captain Picard states his pride in being present at the birth of a new species, and the new energy life-form wafts up and out of the ship into space as the Zalkonian ship heads back home. In the episode's substory, Geordi has been changed by the discharge received from the wounded alien. La Forge has been "healed" of his self-doubt and lack of confidence (especially in the field of romance, and specifically toward Christi Henshaw) and becomes a more self-assured man in engineering and romance, eventually dating Miss Henshaw over the course of the two months. We also get to see the lighter side of Lt. Worf as he guides Geordi in the ways of love. Memorable Quotes "That's her." "Which one?" "The one on the right. Don't stare!" "Why not?" "Because she'll see." "Good. You must let her see the fire in your eyes." "(Geordi looks slightly irritated)" "... I have much to teach you about women." : - La Forge and Worf about a woman Geordi likes "Less talk, more synthehol. We came here to relax." : - Worf Background Information *This episode was the first to establish Miles O'Brien's love of kayaking, something which would be revisited many times in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Though only seen briefly, John Doe has actually lost his left arm during the crash. It is apparently later replaced with an artifical arm. Furthermore parts of his facial skin and skull have been torn off during his crash, revealing his brain and his molars. *This episode marks the first appearance of the large laboratory set, later re-used as stellar cartography and a number of other laboratories. *A large transparent interface seen on the bridge of the Zalkonian warship was previously seen on the surface of Risa in the teaser of . A second display that is seen behind the Risian one first appeared in Picard's alternate ready room in , and would later reappear in Benjamin Maxwell's ready room aboard the [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] in . Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 37, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.8, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Mark La Mura as John Doe *Julie Warner as Christy Henshaw *Charles Dennis as Sunad *Patti Tippo as Nurse Temple Co-Starring *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) *Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) *Unknown performer as Patti References 47; bioscan; code seven; El-Baz; medical tricorder; motor assist band; parsec; pulsar; sector 9569; synaptic induction; Zalkon; Zalkonians; Zalkonian warship; Zeta Gelis Cluster |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Wer ist John? es:Transfigurations nl:Transfigurations